


Try something new!

by Fuqinell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, So many poor civilians have to watch these losers fumble with their feelings lmao, Such freakin dorks, amusement park date, lots of fluff man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuqinell/pseuds/Fuqinell
Summary: Shuichi decides he wants to do a different kind of date with Kiibo for their 6th-ish anniversary! Made for the Saiibo Exchange.





	Try something new!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still semi-new with writing one shots, so forgive me if this seems rushed. Though I tried putting in lots of content for this as I want to do my best for the exchange! And this gift is for @incredubious on Tumblr. You have no idea how hyped I was when I saw that I was writing for them! Love their art oof, so here!! Also; added a few HC’s in here, hope ya dont mind!
> 
> Also; if I didn't write their characters all too well / have some constructive criticism on my writing, please tell me in the comments! It's hella appreciated! (+ Sorry if theres any typos,,, im just too tired to correct them atm)

It’s been a few months since Shuichi and Kiibo had been dating, and honestly, it only felt like a couple of weeks if Shuichi was being honest with himself. Well, it’s not as though it was a bad thing, just more so surprising to the detective really. With him tending to be a person that always catches onto things and being highly observant, it was almost unbelievable to admit to himself. Though, other than the surprise, it was filled with bliss and warmth entirely. From small things like glances during class or the soft grace of fingers as they walked close enough to each other, then to larger things such as holding the other closely during the night. Shuichi just couldn’t get enough of either.

Though this isn’t to say their relationship had no rough patches, of course. Small arguments about certain subjects, mostly being “robophobic” comments, to full on ignoring sessions due to high tensions with the two. Though, most of the time, these are caused by miscommunication. More times than not however, they make up soon afterwards. Two losers hopelessly guilty or torn from being apart... neither of them know if this should be considered romantic or sadly pathetic. But, even with this, they stay. Because that’s what love is, isn’t it? Not trying to agree helplessly or silence your own opposing views, but rather stating them and growing together as both a person and a lover.

Ah, but back to the main topic. It’s been almost, what, how many months now? Five-ish, close to six maybe? Well, either way, it would still be close to their sixth month anniversary. Though, if we’re being honest, most couples stop celebrating monthly-anniversaries after the first through third-ish as, frankly, that can be somewhat tiresome. Not tiresome in a sense of celebrating the day a couple came together, but tiresome with having to plan something every single time. But, even with that thought it mind, it wouldn’t hurt to do a little outing with the anniversary in mind. Huh.. now that Shuichi thinks about it.. the two haven’t gone on a date in far too long. Well- that sounds a bit too dramatic. It’s been a week or two  _(due to final exams rolling in)_ , but still, it’d be nice to go out again together..

Most times when the two would go on a date it would consist of movies, where they’d gently bump fingers on “accident” when reaching for the popcorn- thus this would result in giddy smiles and red faces, going to various diners, where they’d chat all night long; only focused on one another with warmth-filled eyes and small grins, walking through the park, going to the library, sitting along rock walls and watching whatever would go by, and-… oh geez. No more of that ranting, lordy. Shuichi shakes his head lightly, intertwining his fingers through his hair as his eyes stared up to the blank ceiling in, reverting back to its previous state of deep thought.

His eyes squinted, the darkness of the room only aiding his thoughts to swarm all around the insides of his head. For some reason, Shuichi had the unbeatable urge to make this random sixth anniversary special in some aspect. Why? Maybe it could be blamed on odd late night thoughts when Shuichi couldn’t sleep  _(which was.. honestly pretty often)_ , or maybe just the desire to change things up, though he honestly couldn’t care about the reasoning at the moment. So, which this odd newly found determination, Shuichi brought himself up from his previously sprawled out form to reach over for his trusty laptop. Ah, what great essays they wrote together. Shuichi cracked open the old thing, eyes straining with the automatic bright light as it turned on unbearingly slowly.

As the laptop did so, Shuichi’s eyes nervously glanced over to his roommate, Ouma Kokichi. Though thankfully, the other still seemed fast asleep. At this revelation Shuichi let out a small sigh, relief was pretty evident in Shuichi’s sleepy eyes. The small gremlin, even though he’d furiously deny it, really needed his sleep  _(as does shuichi, but that’s not the point, pfft--)_ . His constant teasing and stupid hijinks really took a lot of energy, Shuichi could see the effects first hand- he _was_ his roommate after all. Though, other than the guy needing his sleep, Shuichi was also glad Ouma wasn’t awake as the other would definitely tease him about the whole ordeal; like usual. While sometimes funny, more times than not it could get insufferable fast.

Shuichi’s eyes lingered for a moment before gliding back over to the laptop- ah- it’s on. A relieved expression morphed onto shuichi’s face as he turned the brightness back down- much better. He quickly typed in his password, entering into the laptop finally. As he clicked onto google, his usually quick-typing fingers paused, mind drawing to a blank. Shuichi subconsciously brought his fingers back up to play with his hair, mind soon delving back into its usual questioning state. What _should_ they do for their anniversary anyways? Shuichi felt it should be different.. But not special enough to outdo a one-year anniversary. … Hm.

All of their previous dates so far have been great, so no need to improve or an old one; one idea out of commission. The fingers in Shuichi’s hair twirled a few strands. Maybe a new museum? ..Well, that’s kind of like the rehash. Hm. The fingers gripped at some strands as Shuichi’s eyebrows furrowed. It seemed as though there was a.. pattern in their dates. It was always either private one on one type deals or quiet/ calm places. While the two both loved these types of dates, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad stepping outside of the box.. The fingers in Shuichi’s hair released after the idea struck him. His fingers were now flying. Maybe detective work was useful with relationship type stuff, too!

 **“Public events going on this weekend in local area.”** A generic google search, nothing specific, though it should give some new options to discover. One of the first results was a new amusement park was opening up to the public the closest Friday afternoon through all of next week, as summer would be starting very soon. This quickly caught Shuichi’s attention. “Huh.. been a while since I’ve gone to one of those.” He muttered under his breath, clicking the website link.

Apparently, the whole thing was a big deal. Not so much for Japan-wide hype, but enough so that it might be fairly full and lively. While large crowds could stress Shuichi out, he couldn’t deny that he was already invested in the idea of re-visiting an amusement park once more, especially with Kiibo on a date. So, with a small giddy grin, he went to the option **“Buy Online”** and pre-ordered the tickets. Drats, needed to print them out, dammit. Well, whatever, waking up a little early to use the library printer isn't so bad- especially if it means cutting stupidly long entry lines.

With this thought, Shuichi shut his laptop with a huff. His eyes felt way too bloodshot now. Whatever, sleep will wear it off anyways. Though, after setting the hunk basically-metal laptop down on the floor, he was met with an all-too familiar cackle. Oh, great, Ouma was awake. Of course he was, when was he not? Shuichi rolled his eyes and looked over to his, now pretty snide looking, roommate tiredly. “Geez Saihara-chan, I-” Over dramatic yawn, God, he could feel a headache already, its too late in the night for this. “I can’t _believe_ you were on your laptop so late! You were toottally watching porn huh? _Huh_? Weellll, looks like Im gonna have to tell Kiiboy about this betrayal!” He taunts out with his large cat-like grin, though tiredness seeped through Ouma’s tone. After responding with only a tired glare Ouma let out a huff. “Fine, fine, Saihara-chan is moody and needs his beauty sleep. Unlike you, mine comes naturally! Just try not to type so loudly, geesh.” The other grumbled out, plopping back down into bed.

And, not even a second later, Ouma was out like a light, Shuichi could tell. His breathing calmed almost instantly. Definitely exhausted. Though, Shuichi guesses he should work on his typing volume.. it was loud enough to wake even Ouma…. Yeesh. But, with giddy thoughts of his future date lingering in mind, Shuichi soon was out passed out just as quickly as his roommate had. 

 

* * *

Shuichi was acting strangely, to say the least. Not that Kiibo minded of course. ...Well, okay, he kind of minded. Reason being? Well, Shuichi specifically asked him to remove his outer-armor in favor of ‘regular’ human clothing over his sleek under-armor. This was concerning to say the least, though with how exited the other looked, Kiibo couldn’t find it in himself to decline. Though this excitement in itself was odd, though in a way it was somewhat endearing.

He could feel the small bumps of the car as it drove across the road, though his attention focused more on the feelings of entwined fingers as they drove along. This small action in itself made Kiibo feel warm all over, it was amazing, Kiibo has no idea how he could live without this feeling before being with Shuichi. At this thought, a small smile grew on his face, giving a small squeeze to the other’s hand lovingly. After this action Kiibo would normally look over to Shuichi for his reaction, though this time he abstained. Why? He was specifically asked not to. Well- more so not to open his eyes at all. Apparently this anniversary date was something of a surprise!

When Shuichi first stated it was a surprise, Kiibo couldn’t help but ask an influx of questions, questions that would either be answered vaguely or ignored. So, after various failed attempts, Kiibo gave up with a huff. Along the way they had started holding hands during the drive- this cured his crabby mood just a bit.. Okay, more than a bit, but Kiibo’s pride wouldn’t let him say that. Though just about ten minutes later the car came to a stop and presumably parked. Kiibo, hesitantly, un-entwined their hands and sat up, just about to crack open his eyes.

“A-ah, wait one moment Kiibo!” Shuichi blabbered out hurriedly, most likely noticing Kiibo’s actions. Another huff from the robot. “Shuichi, while I may seem impatient, please do hurry! I think my routers are going to combust if I have to wait in curiosity for much longer.” He grumbled out, crossing his arms and furrowing his eyebrows. Though, at this display, Shuichi only let out a small laugh as he exited the vehicle. He made his way around the car and opened up the door for the other, maneuvering Kiibo out out it.

After hearing the small ‘click’ of the car locking, Shuichi soon lead them both over to.. Somewhere. Kiibo still wasn't sure, though he could hear many people talking and.. Yelling!? Though there wa also laughter and music… so it can’t be something dangerous thankfully-- not that Shuichi would bring him to any place like that of course! Though, Kiibo’s thoughts were interrupted buy a small tug on his shirt’s sleeve by Shuichi. Kiibo hadn’t even noticed they’d stopped walking. “Uh.. you can look now! I hope you like it, aha..” Shuichi muttered out, though Kiibo could definitely hear excitement laced in his voice along with the hesitancy.

The hesitant confirmation was all Kiibo needed to eagerly open up his eyes to the surprise that awaited him. And, _wow_ , what a surprise it was.

Flashing bright colors danced off his glassy eyes and the full volume of just how loud and populated the area was hit Kiibo full force. His mouth opened just a bit in surprise, the grip he held in Shuichi’s hand subconsciously tightening as he took in the scenery. Everything seemed to be going so _fast_. The large rides, the people scurrying from place the place, hell- even the clouds seemed to be passing across the sky quicker than usual! He could feel excitement, and also a bit of nervousness, build up in his chest.

“An.. Amusement park? I never would have expected this from you Shuichi..” He muttered, still somewhat surprised as his gaze turned back to the other. “Ah, yeah. I guess I just got inspired to do something different. Do you.. Not like it? We can always do something else if you’d like.” He other suggested, a nervous smile playing at his lips. Kiibo thought it over. Did he want to do something different? His eyes trailed back over to the bustling area of the park once more, things seemed hectic and unsafe in some areas. Though, it also seemed vast and new, maybe it would make for a good learning experience for teenage culture? Hm. His eyes gazed back to Shuichi, who was awkwardly staring at his feet- but one thing that caught Kiibo’s attention were the slips of paper in his hands, tickets. Well, seems like the choice was clear.

“While I don’t think this place is the.. safest environment, it would be a shame if I wrote it off so quickly! So I want to be here and experience this new place with you.” Kiibo stated confidently, chest already starting to puff up, wide smile on his features. Shuichi glanced, a smile resting on his face now as well, though it was more so filled with amusement. “A-ah, I’m glad then!” He exclaimed, squeezing their entwined hands as he regained some composure. Kiibo already felt his face flushing like mad as they entered the Amusement park gates.

 

* * *

 

The park was very crowded, Shuichi internally noted. Every now and then people would bump into them, earning a glare and angry comment from Kiibo each time, which was actually pretty amusing. Though, it seemed like the other was completely enraptured by the place, eyes observing every small stand and ride, it was kind of cute actually. Though Shuichi too was pretty in-awe with this whole place as well. There seemed like there was endless amounts of things to do or ride on. He wasn’t really sure where to start if he’s being honest… it’s been so long since he’s been to one of these things. Tch, should have planned it out better probably.

But before Shuichi could really decide on what to try out first, he felt a slight tug on his arm. He looked over to see Kiibo staring at a nearby stand. It was a somewhat generic stand, one of the ones where you’d throw a ball into a weirdly shaped glass cup for a price, in this case the prize being a goldfish. “Shuichi, why are they storing fish here?” Kiibo asked, tone laced with confusion. “Oh, well, they’re the prize if you win the game.. Do you wanna try?” Shuichi asked with a grin. Kiibo seemed to think it over for a moment before giving a nod.

Not even a moment later Kiibo dragged Shuichi over to the stall quickly, seemed like Kiibo was more excited than he let on. After composing himself, Shuichi went over to the stall over and asked for a basket of ping pong balls for the both of them. Shuichi came back over to see Kiibo examining the various cups, though when Kiibo noticed his return he glanced up with a confident smile. “I have determined the cup we should aim for! With our specific strengths I suggest we go for one near the closer-middle-right area! I say we can win the whole aquarium with my deductions.” He stated with a puffed up chest, already looking way too proud with himself. Shuichi only rolled his eyes with a laugh, handing the basket over to Kiibo.

After only a few minutes he could already feel Kiibo’s despair. If he had a crying function, he’d probably be using it right now. “H-how did we only get one in!? This is rigged, my calculations were precise!” Kiib cries out, shuichi decides on patting his back as to calm his robo-boyfriend down. “Ahah, that’s the point I think.. But still, at least we got one.” He chuckles out with an amused smile. Kiibo only huffed at this, crossing his arms in annoyance. “I guess. But we needed three to get a fish! But.. it was fun.” He murmured out, face relaxing just a bit. “Well, I bet we will win the next stall! Cmon Shuichi, we have to show this park we are superior stall game winners!” Kiibo exclaimed loudly, a determined grin now plastered on his face as he practically drug Shuichi out of the stall and to the next. Though, Shuichi couldn’t help but love every reaction Kiibo would make.

The next stall the two found their way to was a balloon popping dart type place. The various amounts of large stuffed animals caught Kiibo’s attention almost immediately. His vice grip on Shuichi released as he went to the stall-tender to buy some darts, he returned almost immediately, gleefully placing half of the darts in Shuichi’s palm. “This stall seems like it takes much more effort! With our combined efforts I think we can win.” He stated with a grin, Shuichi only rolled hi eyes and nodded. “I hope so.” He faintly laughed out, looking over the prizes. Shuichi’s gaze landed on a soft-looking Shiba-Inu plush. Wow it was.. So cute. Kiibo seemed to notice it as well. “We’ll be winning that one! Maybe even two!” Kiibo exclaimed, his determination growing even larger now that he had a clear goal.

As they played they did have much better luck, and thankfully, their points added up to the exact points for the plush! Maybe luck was on their side this time around. “See! What did I say!” Kiibo basically laughed out loud, pride radiating off of him- it was blinding. “Eheh.. I didn’t doubt you Kiibo. You did great.” Shuichi stated with a warm smile, reaching over and squeezing Kiibo’s free hand. This made Kiibo flush, eyes closing up in embarrassment. “O-of course I did! Y..you did great as well..” He fumbled out, crossing his arms, eyes still glued shut. Shuichi felt his chest grow warm at the site. He almost forgot the stall-tender awkwardly standing there, waiting for them to take their prize already.

 

* * *

The next attraction the two _ (well.. It was more so Kiibo’s idea)  _ chose was, this time, an actual ride. The ride was called “ **The Scrambler** ”. The ride in question would put two people in a seat, four seats were connected in each section, there were four total sections. This meant there wasn’t too long of a line as it could seat various people, so they decided to go for it.

When on the ride and waiting for the spare seats to fill up, Shuichi couldn’t help but sigh in relief. Asking Kiibo to go without the outer-armor was a good idea in the end, the rides here had weight limits and- if Shuichi guessed correctly- the extra armor might have exceeded it.

Next to Shuichi, he could basically feel Kiibo’s excitement. The other, after initially entering, had grown more fond of the Amusement park as time went on. And now at this point Kiibo acted as though he planned out the date himself with how many things he suggested doing here, not that Shuichi minded of course. If anything it was more fun seeing Kiibo’s reactions more so than the attractions here themselves. 

Then, before Shuichi even noticed, the ride had started up. It was kind of slow and bearable.. at first. Not too long afterwards it felt like Shuichi was being jerked around every millisecond. He shut his eyes as he gripped onto Kiibo’s arm, already praying for this damn ride to be over with. Too fast. Too many spins. Bluuh. “Shuichi? Is something the matter?” Kiibo asked, glancing down at Shuichi questioningly. Oh, right. Kiibo wouldn’t be bothered by these jerking movements as much as a human would huh? ..Ah.. that was kind of robophobic.. oops. 

“No.. well actually, yeah. I feel like m gonna barf..” Shuichi gurbled out, already gripping his stomach. Though, thankfully, the ride was now slowing to a stop. “Oh, of course! Some humans do have a weaker stomach to such jerky movements. I’m sorry Shuichi!, I must have overlooked that. Do you need to take a rest?” Kiibo questioned, exiting out of the seats. “No, I’m fine. Lets just.. Uh, not go on such a jerky ride again maybe?” Shuichi started with a chuckle, now hopping out of the seats himself. Hopefully the next attraction wouldn’t make his intestines churn.

 

* * *

 

The next ride-type attraction the two went to was more tame, thankfully. Although it was a bit more childish, the carousel had its own unique charm. Kiibo had almost begged Shuichi to go on it, even though they were the only two of their age range on there. Though, in the end, the other begrudgingly complied. 

It was starting to become evening now, oranges and pinks painted the sky. There would probably be daylight for another hour or so. Though, it looked very pretty, and Kiibo couldn’t help but notice Shuichi’s eyes seemed more of a brighter gold under the sky. It was.. very nice.

Though, now with Kiibo and Shuichi riding on two different Horses on the carousel, Kiibo’s being grey and Shuichi’s white, it did look kind of silly despite how pretty the sky was. But that is not anything to stress over, that’s why he finds it somewhat pointless to be embarrassed about it. “Shuichi, I for one think you look magnificent riding the horse!” He exclaimed, attempting to lift the awkward mood.

Shuichi glanced over and raised an eyebrow. “Kiibo, you know for a fact none of us look magnificent. Besides, what if someone from our class sees.” He mumbled out, face a bit red in embarrassment. Oh, so _that's_ what it was huh? Not even a moment later Kiibo straightened his posture and smiled confidently. “Well they’ll see we’re having fun to the fullest together! What’s the matter with that?” His voice was loud, but genuine. So Shuichi, despite his general anxious attitude about the situation, couldn't help but nod anyways.

“Aha.. guess you’re right. But you do look kinda funny on that horse Kiibo.” He mumbled out with a lopsided grin. His grin only grew more when Kiibo was seemingly embarrassed by the comment. “Shuichi! I gave you encouragement and this is how you treat me?! I’m hurt.” He huffed out, crossing his arms with a pout. Shuichi only made a ‘ _hm_ ’ of acknowledgment as he reached out and grabbed Kiibo’s hand once more. “Uhuh. Sorry if I hurt your feelings, though.”

Kiibo flushed at the hand holding, a habit Shuichi thinks he’ll never get rid of, seemingly surprised by his response. “I-its fine. I guess you’re forgiven.” Kiibo stuttered out, though intertwined their fingers as if to seal the deal. It would have been much more romantic if Shuichi couldn’t feel some little kid’s stares from behind them the whole time. Geez, mind your business little gremlins.

 

* * *

 

The previously orangey-pink sky had now shifted to a darker blue color, a few stars starting to poke through from the clouds. The park wouldn’t be closing any time soon, but it was noticeably less populated than before, a factor the two was glad about. Not as much yelling and virtually no pushing around. Maybe next time they should just come during the night? Well, that’s something to think about later, right now Shuichi wanted to enjoy this in-the-moment.

Shuichi’s eyes glanced over to Kiibo once more, eyes growing soft as he watched the other. Kiibo still had a large smile on his face, eyes darting around as he took in the sites of the Amusement park during the night. These places did seem to look much different during different parts of the day huh? Though, one main thing Shuichi noticed, was how the colors would almost bounce off Kiibo’s glassy eyes and limbs. It was honestly, _really_ pretty.

Though, no matter how long Shuichi would give to just be out here with Kiibo and enjoy himself, he had to admit he was pretty exhausted. Maybe they should do one more thing and call it a night..? “Kiibo, do you want to pick one more thing to do then start heading back? I’m just really tired, my feet feel like they’re going to pop off.” He laughed out, scratching the back of his neck absentmindedly. Kiibo seemed to perk up at this, though. “Of course! Though, you should have told me you were tired earlier, I could have carried you to lessen the stress on your feet!” He said a matter of factually. Shuichi could only roll his eyes at this. “You and I both know you can’t do that.” He chuckled out, earning an aggravated huff from kiibo.

Though, after this, Kiibo’s looked around the park from where they were standing, most likely looking for what they should do lastly before heading back. Then, after pausing for a moment, something caught Kiibo’s eye. “Shuichi! How about that one? I’ve heard that those are the best to ride on dates!” He asked with a curious tone, pointing to a ride off in the distance. Shuichi followed to where his finger directed and, ah, the Ferris wheel. “Yeah, that seems like a good ride to finish things up with.. And I guess so.” Shuichi muttered back.

The two then made their way over to the ride, but of course, there was a line here of all places. Good thing it wasn’t too long, most couples probably came during sunset rather than dusk. But the lights of the Ferris Wheel were almost enchanting, so no one really minded the line’s long wait. Though, even with the long line, it didn’t take too long for the couple to finally make their way up to the front of the line and into one of the Ferris wheel seat compartments.

It was an open-type one, so Shuichi could feel the breeze whipping at his hair as it slowly rotated up. He looked down at the people in line, it was weird but also thrilling in a way, just being high up enough that, if you jumped, itd-- nope. No to that thought process. Though, he noticed,  Kiibo was a bit quiet as the wheel stopped. They were still behind some people, but they were close to the top, so it was a pretty nice view of the whole park. “Kiibo, are you.. Alright?” Shuichi asked, resting a hand on the other’s leg. This seemed to snap Kiibo out of his Daze-like state, eyes clicking back over to Shuichi rather than the sky. “O-oh, yes! I’m fine. Just thinking about things.” He mumbled. Shuichi nudged him to continue. “W-well, I know it’s silly but, I was just thinking about how I love being with you,” He stated, face already turning a bright shade of red, his fingers fumbling together awkwardly as he stared at his lap.

Shuichi barely felt the Ferris wheel move as he stared at Kiibo, a warm smile already on Shuichi’s face as he slipped his hand into Kiibo’s own. “I mean.. I don’t think it’s silly. I like being with you too.” Shuichi stated simply, giving Kiibo’s hand a reassuring squeeze. At this Kiibo opened his eyes once more, though face was still somewhat flushed. “I’m glad then.. I- want to do more things like this with you Shuichi!” He stammered out, now holding Shuichi’s hand back with just as much force, it was adorable really. Shuichi could.. really get used to this.

 

Time after that seemed to go in a blur, with Kiibo resting his head on Shuichi’s shoulder on the Ferris wheel to Shuichi dozing off in the car as Kiibo drove them back. It all seemed so fast. Yet, Shuichi thinks this isn’t such a bad thing anymore. If Shuichi’s whole life was this fast, he wouldn’t mind too much if Kiibo was there alongside him.


End file.
